Dr. Claws
|minions = |enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Science, experimentation, monsters, Hugo, his friends, helping others, worm soup, equality, obedience|dislikes = Hugo in danger, failed experiments, being called crazy, birds, evil monsters, rudeness, disobedience, being framed, solitary confinement|powers = |fate = Appoints Hugo as his lab assistant and resumes his life in Animal Town}}'''Dr. Claws '''is a resident of Animal Town, the wheelchair bound mad scientist and a supporting character in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Black Lion franchise. Background Dr. Claws was born with an unknown disability which lead him to use a motorized wheel-chair to get from place-to-place. Aside from his disability, he proves to be a useful and loyal assistant to the mighty Mayor Robinson and the late Animal King. Inside his laboratory, Dr. Claws creates an assortment of weapons to help the army, City Hall and the citizens of Animal Town. Dr. Claws wishes to find a new assistant, since his last one was killed by the villainous Red Bird. Along with the mammals of Animal Town, the doctor wishes to find another Animal King who will restore peace back to their city. Personality Dr. Claws is found weird and strange by most of the mammals of Animal Town, mostly because of his passion for science and love to make monsters. However, as revealed in ''Stop Copying Me, ''it was revealed that when he was younger, he created a lot of monsters that ran amuck in Animal Town. When he aged into an adult, Claws took responsibility in his creations and was willing to take the blame for his assistant, Hugo. Aside from his eccentric nature, Dr. Claws is found to be a caring, helpful and kind person to be around. His intelligence and friendship with the Mayor, his family, Chief Yak, the ATPD officers, Hugo and his family proves to be one of his strengths as he meets new animals and humans that roam around in and out of Animal Town. Dr. Claws is one of the friends who treats Hugo, like a human-being and likes him for who he is, way beyond the technology and money he has. Although, Dr. Claws is caring and supportive of Matthew, he can sometimes pose as a strict, pompous and overprotective teacher. In an upcoming episode, Dr. Claws will go to drastic punishments as he locks Matthew in his room, saying it is a way to protect him. When Dr. Claws realizes the error of his ways, he'll do whatever it takes to rescue his friends and apologize to them for his verbal remarks and actions. He also has the bravery to admit that he was wrong, showing a sign of dignity. Dr. Claws' ways of "protecting" Hugo might've been a foreshadowing to how the doctor was treated as a child. He was probably restricted from going outside of his house and was practically locked in his room. Result of being locked in his rooms for over 30 years, Dr. Claws developed claustrophobia and says that he's goes crazy if he's in a closed space or in solitary confinement. The doctor believed the reason was because mammals saw weasels as antisocial and feral creatures that you couldn't come in contact. When the doctor entered adulthood, he decided to prove the mammals of Animal Town, by showing how friendly and sociable he is. Dr. Claws also proves to be a talented inventor and enjoys creating monsters or animals alongside his assistant, Hugo. Physical appearance Dr. Claws is a red weasel who wears a white lab coat and sits on a wheelchair. Unlike weasels, he doesn't have that many teeth. Appearances Animal Planet Dr. Claws is introduced when Chief Yak and Officer Stripes reports to Mayor Robinson that the Animal King was murdered by Red Bird. Mayor Robinson orders Dr. Claws to get to work on designing new laser guns for the Animal Town army as they work to defeat Red Bird and avenge the late members of the ATPD and City Hall. Later in the film, Dr. Claws gives General Coby, the location to Red Bird's lair before heading back to his laboratory. The laser guns that Dr. Claws made for the army proved to helpful as it helped them as it presumably destroys Red Bird and his lair. Because of Hugo's heroic actions, he is cheered as the hero of Animal Town. Just all of the mammals of Animal Town, Dr. Claws takes a liking to him as well. However, before a party, Hugo and Ben had a falling-out and the former collects the gang and returns home to the castle. Shortly, after leaving, Dr. Claws informs Ben and the others, that the Red Bird that Hugo destroyed was a robot and that the real one was alive. Just then, Red Bird appears and abducts all of the mammals in Animalverse. Dr. Claws, along with millions of animals were about to be dropped in a pit of lava but thanks to Hugo (who was came back to Animal Town with help from Squeaky), Red Bird is defeated and the mammals are saved. Because of Hugo's heroic actions, he was crowned the new king of Animal Town and was made Dr. Claws' new lab assistant. One day later, Dr. Claws attended to a rock concert in Rainforest Town and was humming along to the music. The Black Lion Dr. Claws appears in the cartoon series as a major character. He often joins Matthew on his adventures throughout the city of Animal Town. Trivia * Dr. Claws' character is based off Dr. Finklestein from the Nightmare Before Christmas. They're both scientists who go from place to place in a wheelchair. * The storywriter also decided to have Dr. Claw's facial appearance based off Duke Weaselton's from Zootopia. Category:Weasels Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Mustelidaes Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Forest animals Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Scientists Category:Mentors Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Neutral characters